


The Kings of the North [Art]

by lynndyre



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Friendship, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the Hobbit Reverse Bang~</p>
<p>Evandar's awesome fics:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/187997">The Kings of the North</a></p>
<p>Bard, his daughters, the Elvenking, and the new King Under the Mountain regroup and start to plan for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings of the North [Art]

The Emeralds of Girion - Thranduil and Bard 

The King Under the Mountain - Fili and Erebor 

Lady of the Valley - Tilda and Thranduil 

Lady of the Valley - Sigrid and Bifur


End file.
